


Twos Company

by Rhubarb_Custard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubarb_Custard/pseuds/Rhubarb_Custard
Summary: Here’s the one shot threesome AU no one asked for but I haven’t been able to get it out of my head so here it is anyway! (I had to split this into two parts because it’s longer than expected)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Eve had a good marriage. A bit stale in parts, lacking the excitement and raw passion of a new relationship but Niko was a good man without a doubt. Reliable and hardworking, they had made a home and lived comfortably together. Niko always made the effort with his wife, told her she looked good, spoiled her on anniversaries and Valentine’s Day so she had no real complaints. Sometimes she just wished he was a bit more - passionate. 

It was a rare day off for Eve when she rolled over in bed, her hand automatically reaching over to Nikos side of the bed but finding it cold. Of course, it’s Monday morning and the strip of sunlight breaking through the gap in the curtain told Eve it was probably later than it felt. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and sighed in contentment, just 5 more minutes. 

An hour later Eve woke up, rolled over to check the alarm clock on her bedside table 10.30, time to get up, day off or no day off. Eve pulled back the sheets and stepped barefoot into the bathroom to shower, she washed her body and her hair, shaved her legs and stopped to brush and floss her teeth. Satisfied she flopped back onto the bed towel wrapped around her and reached under the bed and powered up the laptop. Just a quick check of the inbox then back to relaxing she told herself. Eve was considering what to make for breakfast while the laptop whirred into life, she opened a browser window put the page address auto-filled and a hardcore porn video started to play. Eves mouth dropped open a little but curiosity got the better of her so she watched, cocked her head to one side. The video was of a guy and two girls having a threesome. 

Eve knew Niko masturbated. He knew she did. It wasn’t a secret but not something they ever openly discussed either. Eve hit pause, pulled the laptop into her lap and leaned back against the headboard. The video was hot, she had to admit. Both women were beautiful, one blonde, one brunette, the man was like something from a Calvin Klein ad. Eve checked the time - 11.00 - breakfast could be pushed back to brunch. She clicked play.

***

Eve was in the kitchen pouring herself her second (large) glass of wine as she heard the front door open and Niko drop his keys onto the counter by the door as he always did. 

He kissed the top of his wife’s head in greeting “Hi Honey”

Eve asked about Nikos day, mostly out of routine rather than interest and nodded along as he told her about his meetings and this student and that. 

“Are you okay?” Niko eyed the almost empty bottle of wine on the counter. 

“I saw something on your laptop”

Niko smoothed his fingers across his moustache, a nervous tick Eve was well aware of. “What do you mean?”

“Some porn you were watching, you hadn’t cleared the history and I went on to check my emails and saw it”

“Oh, okay” his voice was level but he couldn’t meet his wife’s eye “sorry about that”

“Niko you don’t need to be embarrassed it’s fine. I watched it too”

“You did” a smile tugged at the sides of his lips

Eve nodded and took a deep breath “how would you feel about doing something like that? For real” 

Niko blinked slowly a couple of times “For real?”

Eve shrugged feigning confidence “To spice things up a bit?” 

Sex with Niko was okay, he was attentive and soft and did his best to please his wife but she was too shy to take control in the bedroom, to ask for exactly what she wanted so normally she made all the noises she knew encouraged him and then she sorted herself out afterwards. 

“I enjoy our sex” he eyed her wearily 

“So do I, if your not comfortable I don’t want to push you into anything. I love you”

Niko smiled “I’m going to get changed, you start dinner and we’ll talk some more”

Niko reappeared fresh out of the shower, hair still wet and wearing the flannel pyjamas Eve had gifted him that Christmas. 

“I think we need to set some ground rules, we need to be open and honest about what we both are and aren’t comfortable with”

Eve was surprised, mostly surprised that Niko was agreeing - this must be the most impulsive decision he had ever made but also surprised about the excitement she felt bubbling inside at the thought. Over dinner they came to the agreement that they would both be more comfortable if the third party was another woman, and someone who they didn’t know. That it would be a one time thing and that if either party decided to back out they were able to do so with the full support of the other. They had sex that night, Eve initiated it, which didn’t happen very often, she told herself it was because of the now empty bottle of wine sitting on the countertop but Eve couldn’t deny she was exited. Niko must have noticed but didn’t mention how wet she was. Eve had never been with another woman before, she’d never even looked at another woman in that way but the video flashes back into her mind, the soft press of lips, smooth skin, round full breasts....

They picked the date, two weeks time on Eves 40th birthday. Niko said he would do some research, book someone through an escorting agency where they would be assured the third party was anonymous and came with a clean bill of health. A week before the agreed date and Niko was the first one home this time, Eve dropped her keys at the door and kicked off her shoes, following the smell of dinner into the kitchen where Niko sat stirring a pan and frowning into the laptop. 

“Something smells good” Eve slipped her hands around Nikos waist and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“What do you think?” He angled the laptop so Eve could see the image he was frowning at.

“Wow” was all Eve could manage. The girl was young, at least 10 years Eves junior with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes, high cheekbones and full lips.

“So?” Niko asked, nervously. 

“She’s hot, let’s hire her” 

Niko turned to face his wife “Are we making a mistake doing this?” 

Eve couldn’t help feel a pang of disappointment but they had agreed that this would only work if it was what they both wanted. 

“If you want to back out-“ Eve started but Niko stood and held her shoulders softly. 

“We’ve been married for 10 years, we’re solid as a rock honey. Let’s do this, together” he pressed a chased kiss to her lips and went back to making dinner. 

***

When the day arrived Niko was up early and went for his usual Saturday morning jog. Eve rolled out of bed into a steaming hot shower, she shaved and moisturised every inch of her body. Painted her finger and toenails, tidied up her eyebrows and lay out some newly purchased lingerie. Eve felt slightly guilty, she didn’t make this much effort for Niko, not even for date nights or their anniversary. She brushed the thought away and told herself the effort she was making was for Niko, although deep down it was also for herself - she wanted to enjoy the experience and not feel self conscious like the frumpy wife in front of this beautiful younger woman. 

At 6 o clock on the dot the doorbell went. Eve let Niko answer the door because she didn’t have a clue what the etiquette was for escorts or threesomes and Niko had the advantage of at least having had a couple of brief conversations with the woman by email prior to the evening. Eve listened to the door open and sound of shoes being dropped to the floor and footsteps coming toward the living room. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously and smoothed a hand down her dress, and then there she was. The picture truly didn’t do her justice, the blonde woman was beautiful. Her honey blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a couple of small wisps of hair framing her face. She wore black fitted jeans with a plain white T-shirt and braces bracketing her ample breasts. She locked eyes with Eve and she felt her face flush.

Niko cleared his throat nervously “So, how does this work” the younger woman pulled her eyes away from Eve and turned to Niko, was that annoyance that flashed over the blondes face?

“You go through to the other room, I’d like to speak to you both separately first okay?”

Eve noted an accent, eastern European most likely, her voice was like silk. 

“Okay?” The woman smiled as neither Eve or Niko had replied.

Eve managed a nod.

“I’ll go through to the kitchen” Niko said

“Good. I’ll start with you then Eve” Niko slinked off to the other room and the woman jointed Eve on the sofa. She introduced herself as Oksana, explained what her groundrules where and what she did and didn’t do with her “clients”. As she reeled off the list Eve nodded along but found herself overwhelmed with the presence of the woman, the smell of her perfume, the way her accent curled around her words.

“Have you been with a woman before?”

Eve laughed nervously “No”

The blonde smirked, her tongue swiped over her bottom lip “Then your in for a hell of a night Eve”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two, enjoy it you thirsty bitches ❤️
> 
> Trigger warning: Penis

Eve swallowed thickly, sensing her nerves Oksana moved in closer and placed a hand on the older woman’s thigh. 

“Relax Eve. I’ll take good care of you ok?” 

Eve nodded

“Your husband isn’t making you do this is he?” Oksana asked with a serious edge to her voice 

“No, it was my idea” Oksanas eyebrows shot up into her hairline at this and she smirked. Eve liked that she had surprised the blonde. 

“Okay then, I’ll go speak to your husband, lay out the same ground rules with him then we can get started. Is there anything you aren’t comfortable with?”

Eves mind raced, like what? She’d never done this before “I’ve never done this before” 

“Okay well do you want me to be soft with you or hard?” The girl asked with a smirk, Eve felt heat rush to her cheeks.

“Soft it is then” Oksana brought her hand up to cup Eves cheek and pressed their lips together softly. Eve tried to suppress a gasp at the electricity she felt thrumming through her body. 

“Go upstairs, put some music on, light some candles, whatever you want to set the mood, I’ll go speak to Niko and we’ll meet you there ok” 

Eve nodded, Oksana hopped to her feet, took Eves hand and pulled her up from the sofa and slid her hands down to rest on her hips. Oksana considered Eve, a strange look on her face. “Are you ok?” Eve asked, the girl smiled and seemed to snap out of the trance.

“Yes, you just remind me of someone” she ran a hand through Eves hair and pulled her into another soft kiss. 

Eve went to the bedroom and lit some candles, placed some lube and some condoms on a side table within easy reach. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Nerves, excitement. She asked Alexa to play some music and considered draping herself on the bed. After trying out a couple of poses and feeling utterly ridiculous she opted for sitting on the end of the bed instead. Soon she heard the creak of the staircase and glasses clinking as Niko and Oksana came up the stairs and along the hallway towards the bedroom. The door swung open and Niko looked as nervous as Eve felt. He handed Eve a glass of wine which she took a grateful sip of. Oksana sat beside Eve on the bed and asked Niko to sit in the chair in the corner (usually used to pile up laundry). Niko sat and Eve could already see his manhood straining against his jeans. She couldn’t blame him, this girl was beautiful. 

Oksana took the glass from Eves hand, took a small sip, never breaking eye contact and placed it down on the nearby vanity unit. She sat on the edge of the bed at Eves side, slid her hand up Eves knee to her bare thigh and tilted the older woman’s chin up towards her. Eve took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching for the woman’s lips, where she had been soft before she found now Oksana kissed her and it was passionate, needy almost. 

Before she could say who had moved first the girl was straddling her lap, fingers intertwined in Eves hair her tongue working it’s way into the brunettes mouth. Eves hand explored the younger woman, where Niko was hard she was soft, where he was straight she had curves. Eve found herself wondering why she hadn’t taken the chance to explore women when she had her chance before she got married. Eve slipped the braces down from Okanas shoulders and slid her hands inside of the girls T-shirt feeling her soft warm skin. Oksana hummed in approval and her hands moved to the zip of Eves dress, slowing easing it down her back. 

“Enjoying the show?” Oksana asked with a grin. “Come here”

Niko stood and the now clear outline of his erect clock straining against the fabric of his jeans said that he was. He popped the button of his jeans and slid down his fly. He pulled his shirt off over his head and stepped over to the bed. Oksana gestured for Niko to sit on the bed, brought one hand up to hold the back of Nikos neck and kissed him. Eve felt a pang of jealousy, but found that she was jealous of Niko, not of Oksana. Eve watched and watched them, Oksana still pressing down into her lap, hazel eyes flickered open and locked with Eves momentarily before she broke the kiss.

“Your moustache is tickly” Oksana told Niko, who mumbled a apology under his breath. Eve knew what she meant, she was used to the roughness of Nikos facial hair after 10 years of marriage and a few years of courting before that but now she had kissed Oksana the contrast was massive. Oksana was soft but teased and probed with her smooth tongue and full lips. Niko wasn’t a bad kisser but he was rough and too soft all at the same time. 

Oksana extracted herself from Eves lap, took a couple of steps back and pulled her jeans down her smooth long legs and kicked them aside. Her t shirt went next pulled slowly over her head allowing the couple to see her perfect smooth body and lace lingerie. If Eve was able to tear her eyes away from Oksana (she wasn’t) she would have seen that Niko too was entranced. 

Niko stood and pulled Eve up with him, he helped her out of her dress leaving the three just in their underwear. Oksana lay down on the bed and invited Eve to join her, they lay side by side kissing and Eve appreciated the feel of skin on skin without the barrier of clothes between them. Oksana broke the kiss and turned to Niko who was stood at the foot of the bed now toying with his cock through his boxer shorts. 

“Lick my pussy” and it was an order not a question. Nikos eyes flicked to Eve but Oksana immediately pulled Eves lips back towards her. 

“Just your tongue, no fingers” she added as an afterthought. 

Eve wished she had the same confidence Oksana had, she was totally to the point and unashamed. She knew what she wanted and she asked for it. Eve felt the bed dip as Niko crawled between Oksanas thighs. She squeezed closed her eyes and focused on Oksana, on the breathy little moans she was now making directly into Eves mouth which travelled straight between her thighs flooding her already ruined underwear. Oksana moved one hand to rest on Nikos head and the other around Eve to unhook her bra. Oksana glanced quickly at Eve, flashed her a devilish grin and took her nipple first between her lips then carfully grazing it with her teeth. Eve let out a whimper and felt her underwear clinging uncomfortably to her wetness. 

“Sit on my face, I want to taste you Eve”

Eves heart just about stopped in her chest. Her hands travelled down to grip the top of her underwear but Oksana shook her head. “Keep them on” 

Eve gripped Oksanas forearms for support as she swung her legs round to straddle the blonde. She lowered herself tentatively onto Oksanas chest and was rewarded with a broad stroke of the blondes tongue across her clit teasing her through her soaked underwear. Eve moaned and her hips bucked to meet Oksanas tongue. Oksana brought her hands up to Eves hips holding her in place, fingernails digging in as she set the pace pulling Eves pussy closer with each buck of the brunettes hips. 

Eve bucked her hips again, desperate for more and felt Oksana smile “Not enough for you baby?”

The way Oksanas accent curled around “baby” ruined Eve, all she could do was nod. Oksana slid a finger through Eves folds, the pressure on her now throbbing clit becoming unbearably frustrating. Eves hips rose to quicken Oksanas touch and she doesn’t think she’s ever been so wet. Eves hips were bucking forward now and Oksana can feel the older woman growing frustrated, she wants more but Oksana wants her to ask for it, demand it or just take it. Wants her to grab her face and bury it in her pussy. 

Oksana stills “I didn’t tell you to stop” she barks and Eve turns to look at Niko but Oksanas is slipping Eves underwear aside and a finger inside of her. “Fuckkk” Eve hisses as one becomes two and she braces her hands against the headboard as she rides Oksanas tongue. She moans as Oksana finds her clit and circles it slowly with her tongue. 

Without missing a beat Oksana reaches to the bedside table, grabs a condom and throws it to the bottom of the bed. Eve hears the foil tearing and Oksana tenses momentarily as Niko pushes her thighs apart and sinks his cock into her, sucking in a long breath between his teeth. He briefly runs his hand through Eves hair, fingernails scraping her scalp but as Oksana eases a third finger into Eve there’s only the two of them. Eves lost in her pleasure, her desire, her orgasm slowly building as she takes gasping breaths. 

“Your so tight” Niko growls between thrusts. Oksana humms in agreement and Eve twitches at the vibration this sends through her clit. 

“I’m gonna come” Eve breaths and wishes she hadn’t when Oksana removes her fingers roughly. Eve groans at the loss and Oksana smirks “don’t be greedy Eve” 

“Pull out” Oksana instructs and Niko does as he’s told. Oksana rests her hands on Eves breasts, teasing her nipple with her fingers. Niko saunters up to the bedside, pulling off the condom and discarding it on the floor. Eve grasps Nikos cock, probably a bit harder than necessary, stroking him at a punishing pace and feeling Oksanas lingering wetness on his member. Niko grunts and presses his thumb into Eves mouth, his dark eyes meet hers and and she sucks, swirling her tongue round the tip. Oksana pulls Nikos thumb from Eves mouth with a pop and replaces it with her own mouth and tongue. Eve can taste herself on Oksana and it’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before, it feels dirty and primal and so good. 

“Eve! Slow down” Niko gasps and she feels precome running down his now twitching cock. 

Oksana sniggers, snaps her teeth at Eves neck before peppering kisses there “Greedy” she whispers. 

Eve slows her movements, stroking slowly now as Oksana kisses, licks and sucks at her neck. Eve hears the rip of foil, feels the bed dip and Niko position himself behind her easing into her from behind. “Your so wet” Niko said but his tone seemed more accusing than anything, the “wetter than you normally are when it’s just the two of us” was unsaid.

“Yeah” was all Eve could manage in response. 

Oksana leaned in so that only Eve could hear her, her soft breath tickling Eves ear and sending shivers down her body “Don’t come”

Eve pulled back and searched Oksanas face for an answer. 

“I want you to come with me inside of you” Eve tightened involuntarily and Niko let out a grunt of approval. He was close, Eve could tell that he was trying to hold back to last as long as he could, Probably reciting algebra in his head. Oksana reached down her hand between them, rubbing lazy circles across her clit as she kissed Eve, her knuckles grazing Eves clit as she moved on top in time with Nikos thrusts. 

Eves eyes flickered shut, her whole body burning with pleasure. Oksanas tongue flicked out and nipped Eves earlobe “watch me baby”. Oksana whimpered as her hand picked up a quicker rhythm and Eve could come from the noises she was making alone. Niko came quickly and without warning, he grunted, grasped Eves hips and held her steady as he thrust and spilled his seed inside of her. Once he was done his now soft cock slipped out of her. He pulled off the condom which must have been one of Oksanas conditions and dropped it to the floor. 

“That was amazing” Niko said as he crawled to the end of the bed pulling his boxershorts back on. Totally oblivious to the fact that he may be finished but neither of the women had had their release yet. Oksana rolled her eyes sniggered and Eve blushed. 

“Top up?” He asked, wine glasses clinking in his hand but neither woman replied. Oksana gripped Eves hips and rolled her over, pinning her down to the bed. Oksana slid two fingers into Eve with no warning, Eve gasped and bucked her hips up to meet Oksana who brushed a hair behind the brunettes ear, nuzzled into her neck and whispered. “ I’m going to make you come so hard baby”

“And then I’m gonna show you how to eat pussy. Your husbands hopeless” 

****

Eve woke the next morning, body aching and sore in all the right places. She smiled, satiated and rolled over to meet the warm body in the middle of the bed, nuzzling in she recognised Oksanas perfume on the sheets but it was only when she slipped her hand between the sheets did she feel the soft skin and notice honey blonde hair splayed across the pillow beside her. Oksana pushed her body back into Eve, gripped her hand by the wrist and pushed it down and down until Eve took the hint and ran a finger through Oksanas slick heat. The front door slammed shut as Eve flicked a finger over Oksanas clit. Niko must have slept on the couch last night.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was too traumatised by some of the graphic Nikos dick descriptions in the last chapter (it hurt me too)

Oksana landed in London in the Summer of 2020, not that you would know it was summer because it rained for the first fortnight. Post Brexit London was cold and unfriendly at times but was still a far cry from Mother Russia where Oksana felt entirely stifled. After a brief affair with an older (and married) woman that ended in her first heartbreak when Anna decided she chose her husband and would always choose him Oksana took all money she had and made off for a fresh start. Oksana had friends in London so spent some time sofa surfing before putting down a deposit on a small flat. London, she found, was expensive as fuck. Her money started to dwindle which probably made her more susceptible when she was head-hunted at a bar one evening. A well dressed man bought her a drink, made small talk and then slid his card over to her and told her to call him if she was intrigued and wanted to make some money. She waited a couple of days and called him, when he explained what kind of “work” he wanted to offer her she almost hung up then and there, tell him she wasn’t interested in being a cam-girl or fucking fat old men through Russiangirls.com and giving handjobs to a pimp on demand.  
He explained to her that his business was very unique, that she would be free to choose her own clients and dictate when and where. She would be essentially self-employed and he would take a small “introduction fee”. Oksana shrugged, told him that she liked to fuck and as long as she could vet the clients beforehand she would get some headshots and he could add her to his website to see if there was any interest. There was a lot of interest, which came as little surprise to Oksana who had been ogled by men since her tits had come in as a teenager. Oksana explained to the suited man what she would do - blow jobs and sex fine - some fetish work -ok but no bareback or anal.   
Oksanas first client was a widow in her 50s, she was a beautiful older woman and when Oksana ate her pussy she cried and told her she’d never had an orgasm before. Oksanas next client was a man in his 30s, he owned a start up and wanted Oksana to dominate and humiliate him, which she enjoyed. The pay was good and Oksana only worked when she wanted to. She was contacted by her soon to be third client who said he was wanting to “spice things up” with his wife and wanted Oksana to join them for a birthday threesome. The man looked plain, like the kind of boys that Oksana grew up with but there was something about the wife. This Asian woman with amazing hair that reminded Oksana of Anna so she said yes.


End file.
